The Murderer
by LucyHeartfilia.Kitty
Summary: This is My first English Fanfic. I hope you like it. and SOOO SORRY MY ENGLISH VERY VERY BAD T.T... (NaLu)


lucy take bread and milk go to lobby to take a deep sigh and turned to value its holdings apartment left on the counter.

knocked on the door saying.

* Knock knock *

'' I'm here!''

opened the door to a child raises his hand bowed sympathetic smiles.

'' I natsu. new neighbors moved to the top of the apartment. Nice to meet you .. ıhmm .. ıhmm ... -

'' Lucy satisfied.''

'' Ehe. thing .. ıhmm to meet you too enjoyable. read up?''

'' Yes. high school senior.''

'' Vayy nice. If there is something you are staying your fami-''

'' I only my .. why do you ask so many questions?''

Pardon my intrusion'' AHH SORRY SORRY!I-I interested in just SOMETHING .. I met a girl from the neighbor After all this time! .. the thing is I'm sorry. if ı bore you i will go..''

'' It does not matter.''

'' All right, then. Can we be friends? I'm new around here right now, and-''

I you want my telephone number'' hang out with.''

'' Really very glad LUCY AH!''

Here you go * paper extends * Biker Ring''. I save you.''

'' Oh, of course! Anyway neighbor lucy see you later!''

Lucy'' neighbor?''

Ahah someday you'll find nickname'' I'm sorry.''

Lucy smiled involuntarily shouted the last words echo the way it is told.

Natsu, huh? Looks like an interesting child. If you do not wonder what was saçlarıda boyamı no next encounter with the natural color of my .. I need to ask.

the next day-

lucy finds a note attached to the door after school.  
'I'm sorry luce! (I found this name (* A *)to mail and I wanted to write it before. Seats in the hall this evening there will wait for you upstairs. Evening of love to watch!''  
-Natsu-

ahh not really writing, it was obvious that a kink. could have gladly.

* Out *

'' He's here! '

natsu seat, grabbed my hand and placed her hand-flapping pleasure.

'' I never expected to actually varya!''

'' Or subject .. Not sure of my future?''

'' Do you think what you think will run after me saying so caught up in the allure?, No. ''

'' Why would I do such a thing?''

'' Iıhmm .. I do not know!''

'' All right. You asked a lot of questions in the morning. it's my turn. natsuydu name, is not it? Where are you reading?''

'' I have not.''

'' Ah .. well .. job?''

nope. I dont work''.''

'' What do you do all day?''

'' My father's side. sometimes it gives me a lesson. because he is a former teacher. sometimes I have to do the job out there for specific reasons.''

'' Hmm ... I know there is a cafe in the morning if you want to go together?''

Luce'' I'm sorry. There are many important things you really need to do in the morning. I do not think it would be a café that stays open and finish business.''

'' How so?''

'' I was released only 12 minutes ago. that is given to me free time you actually spend time filling out.''

Natsu'' ahh that's too bad ... if you're trying this intense need to sleep.''

'' Make sure you sleep at least something I think.''

shivered strange and slightly laughed for the first time.

'' What do you mean?''

'' There are long-standing problem of insomnia. I can not sleep.''

'' Oh I get it.''

had fallen slightly and his eyes seemed to think a few things.

Natsu''?''

'' Eh what?''

'' Thing .. I go to school tomorrow, this percentage''

'' I'm sorry ah! luce well goodnight! Please come back again tomorrow! people hardly enough to talk to you ..''

'' And? '

Take care of yourself while you sleep'' ..''

'' Huh?''

'' I forget what else.''

Take care of yourself while you sleep? What does that mean ...

Although it seems simple GBI to take precautions, but an announcement of a very strange and lucy really felt vexed.  
'I'd better take the blade before going to bed with me'

x x x x

Natsu: Gray?  
Gray: what is it?  
Natsu: where is..them?  
Gray: The thing I like them ..  
Natsu: Where ?  
Gray : I 'm so sorry Natsu..

Natsu: I NEED THEM KNOW THAT DAMN Old fool! ... NOW WHAT WILL FUCK FUCK ..

natsu stand up before the gray looks at the door.

'' Wait Where you going?''

My needs when I am out to destroy you ..'' psychology, because there are things I need to do.''

and soaking up the gray trembled.

Natsu's calm hours of the night.  
making out ...

and this is not good.

The first light of the morning, the streets gradually fading out to a body ...it was frozen.ı.her top what a single drop of blood vessels, nor had the fingerprint. bruises on her body was in was in ruins, and formally. broken bones and fossils were similar bi image.

Name victoria Dian 'outside, and yet had just turned 18. following the addition of foreign tiksinircesine continued to stare at him.

he said '' maybe she has a boyfrıend or family? who knows? Who knows what he was going to die so early ''

dark green eyes waited seconds later he stopped to look at the dead body. slowly moved toward the front of their building.

**I saıd my grammar bad . ... T.T**


End file.
